


Paper Towns Payback !

by ItsAri



Category: Koe no Katachi
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAri/pseuds/ItsAri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young & shy Nishimiya is out , going for her usual night stroll when she bumps into , the most popular boy from her old middle school Shouya.  He convinces her to play mischievous pranks , on those who betrayed him . After a week of malicious fun together Shouya disappears without trace.  With the help of her baby sister Yuzuru and nothing but a notebook that Shouya left behind , Nishimiya commences on an inescapable journey to find the boy who stole heart all over again and made her feel truly alive once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Towns Payback !

Hey everyone , I promised a new story. Here it is. Based on the movie paper towns but my own little twist to it ! Currently a favorite of mines. This story was a bit of a challenge , I hope you enjoy this quick preview of chapter 1 . Btw chapters for my other stories are coming next week , I'm a bit sick right now. xoxoxo Disclaimer : I do not own Koe no katachi , nor do I own the movie Papertowns.

Chapter 1 PT1 : I thought I'd never see you again .

" The way I see it , everyone gets a miracle. Like maybe you win a brand new car or a million dollars. Or you make a three point shot at the buzzer beater in the Nba finals. Maybe you become the first person to ever moonwalk on the moon while listening to M.J. Or even marry a prince or a princess one day. If you consider all these unlikely things in the world , you gotta at least think that one of these unlikely things will happen to each of us. Wanna know what's funny ? I dreamed about one of these unlikely things happening to me , I guess the universe didn't quite understood what I meant because my miracle was a little different. Out of all the houses in all of the neighborhoods of the city of Tokyo. I wound up living across the street from ...... Shouya Ishida. He was the most popular kid in middle school ..... well use to be , things changed."


End file.
